Wound dressings can be used to cover wounds in an effort to assist in the wound healing process. In general, wound dressings can be classified as passive or active types, depending on their roles in wound healing. Passive wound dressings refer to the dressings which only provide a cover for the wound at the basic level, whereas active wound dressings are those facilitating the management of the wound and promoting wound healing.
An ideal wound dressing will possess certain characteristics in order to help with the wound healing process. Examples of desired characteristics include enhanced antimicrobial activities, the ability to retain and absorb moisture, and allowing good permeation of gas, particularly for the supply of oxygen from the ambient air to the covered wound area and for removal of excess carbon dioxide from the wound area to the ambient air.
Thus, a need in the art exists for an improved wound dressing. The current invention provides a wound dressing with enhanced gas permeation and other beneficial properties.